warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang
Yellowfang is an ornery dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattend battle scarred face, long unkept fur, and bright orange eyes History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Before this book, Yellowfang was the Medicine Cat of ShadowClan, and a ShadowClan warrior prior to that. Brokenstar was training two kits, and fought them hard enough to kill them. Brokenstar brought the dead kits to Yellowfang, when Brightflower, the kit's mother walks by and sees that the kits was dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became weak living on her own. She had not eaten in days. She then meets a young apprentice named Firepaw from ThunderClan. He attacks the old cat, and almost kills her. Yellowfang insists him to finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan patrol comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the Clan. :In ThunderClan camp, Yellowfang has to be taken care of by Firepaw, much to her dismay. When a kit rolls into her, she starts snapping at it, making the Clan think that she doesn't like kits. But when ShadowClan attacked, she defended the nursery from Blackfoot. Later, after Clawface raided camp, took Frostfur's kits, and killed Spottedleaf, Yellowfang disappeared, causing the Clan think that she killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Firepaw found her on ShadowClan territory, saying that she was going to rescue the kits back. A patrol of ThunderClan cats came by, and some ShadowClan elders came to help attack the camp. Yellowfang manages to steal Frostfur's kits back without getting injured. When she gets back to camp, Bluestar offers to give the position of Medicine Cat to her, and she accepts. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang, having replaced the recently deceased Spottedleaf as ThunderClan's medicine cat, is one of the first to know about the apprentice Cinderpaw's injury. Using all of her skill as a medicine cat, Yellowfang works tirelessly to save Cinderpaw and her battered leg. Due to her work, Cinderpaw survives. As she recovers, the two develop a close bond. Later, when one of Brindleface's kits catches greencough from Bluestar, Yellowfang is unable to save it, and it dies. When Cinderpaw cannot become a warrior, Yellowfang takes her on as medicine cat apprentice. ''Forest of Secrets :Yellowfang continues to train Cinderpaw to be a medicine cat. Towards the end of the book, when Tigerclaw attacks with the group of rogues, her son Brokentail does not help the Clan that has cared for him, and instead, he leaps on his captors. Yellowfang endures great mental pain as she is forced to wrestle him away, wounding him so that he loses a life. Soon, the battle draws to an end, and Yellowfang drags Brokentail back to her den under the pretense of caring for his wounds. When she gets him there, she realizes he is a danger to the Clan and cannot be kept alive any longer. As Brokentail lies there complaining, she tricks him into eating deathberries. Brokentail writhes in pain as Yellowfang snarls at him how much pain he has caused her by acting so cruelly. Finally, in a defeated whisper, she tells him that she is his mother. He does not believe her, but there is no time to persuade him to accept it, and he dies, leaving Yellowfang with a great deal of grief. ''Rising Storm :Yellowfang trains Cinderpaw and, when satisfied she knows enough, gives Cinderpaw her medicine cat name: Cinderpelt. The two of them care for ThunderClan together. Then, late in the dry summer, fire is started in the forest. The entire Clan is evacuated to RiverClan territory. Halfway there, Fireheart suddenly realizes that Patchpelt, Bramblekit, and Halftail are not with them. He informs Yellowfang, and the two of them bravely return to the flaming camp. Yellowfang finds Halftail while Fireheart finds Patchpelt. The two of the them are traveling back up the ravine when suddenly Fireheart spies Bramblekit clinging to a sapling. As he goes to rescue him, a flaming branch falls across the dirt, separating him from Yellowfang. Yellowfang, in an attempt to escape the flames, drags herself and Halftail back into the camp. It is too much for her to get Halftail to the safety of her hollow-rock den. She leaves him and crawls to her den, sheltering there. In the end, the smoke inhalation was too much. Only minutes after Fireheart finds her, she dies. Before her death, she told him that Brokentail was her son, and that she killed him, not knowing that Fireheart had watched her do it.Yellowfang also told Fireheart that she wishes he was her son, and not Brokentail. She says she is afraid, as she thinks StarClan might punish her for giving birth to Brokentail. A Dangerous Path :She appears briefly in one of Fireheart's dreams, alongside Spottedleaf. Fireheart does not see her, but recognizes her rusty purr. The Darkest Hour :Yellowfang appears in The Darkest Hour only along with Spottedleaf and Bluestar during Firestar's leader ceremony. Firestar is very happy to see Yellowfang, and she gives him his seventh life, which is the gift of compassion. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Starlight :Yellowfang appeared in a dream to Leafpaw, and delivered a prophecy concerning Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, his half brother. The prophecy was Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Sunset :The prophecy Yellowfang delivered to Leafpool in Starlight comes true in this book, in the form of Brambleclaw killing his half-brother, Hawkfrost, by the lake, where his blood ran into the lake, causing it to turn red. Later, she, Bluestar, and Lionheart visit Leafpool in a dream, and they tell her that she will travel down a path that no medicine cat has ever traveled, and the three of them give Leafpool strength. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :Yellowfang catches Jaypaw eavesdropping on Leafpool while she travels to the Moonpool to ask StarClan who should be deputy. Later, after Jaypaw is apprenticed to Leafpool, she catches him spying on Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. She argues with him, and warns him to use his powerful gift with great care. Dark River :She keeps catching and reprimanding Jaypaw for intruding on other cats dreams. One time Jaypaw asks her if she can stop him. Yellowfang doesn't reply, leading Jaypaw to believe that even StarClan can't stop him. Eclipse :She appears along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm, talking about the prophecy and the kit's powers. She is the only one in StarClan that knows that the eclipse is coming. She is also the one to say that StarClan is defeated. She also complains about the propechy that was given to Jaypaw and later shared with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. She also says that StarClan should tell Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze the "truth". Long Shadows :When Jaypaw has a vision about StarClan fretting about the greencough in ThunderClan, Yellowfang is among them and tells the others that she would give her pelt to save the sick cats, but what good would that do? Sunrise :In the prolouge, she attacks Bluestar because Bluestar let the secret that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits "eat away at ThunderClan". She also comes to Jayfeather in a dream carrying a crow's feather with her, giving him a clue about who his real father is, who is Crowfeather. Family Mate: Raggedstar: Deceased (Confirmed StarClan member)Secrets of the Clans page 67 Son: Brokentail: Deceased (Confirmed member of the Place of No Stars)Secrets of the Clans page 71 Daughters: 2 Unnamed she-cats: Deceased, (Suspected StarClan members) Tree References Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters